1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a grab rail for a vehicle. More specifically, it is directed to a grab rail for use in the interior of a vehicle, and more particularly to a grab rail installed in a headliner above a seating position in a motor vehicle. The grab rail according to the instant invention may be fixed in at least two positions and may also include a hook on which objects may be hung.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, grab rails used in motor vehicles have often employed a torsional spring so that the handle of the grab rail can be moved from a stowed position to an extended position, in which it may be used by a passenger in the vehicle. In the stowed position, the handle lies flat against the headliner allowing increased head room. The passenger must grab the handle of the grab rail and pull it down from its stowed position to reach the extended position. The passenger must hold the grab rail in the extended position against the biasing force of the torsional spring. Thus, when the passenger releases the handle of the grab rail, it returns to the stowed position. In order for the grab rail to remain in the extended position, the passenger must continuously apply a force in order to hold the grab rail in the extended position.